Problem: Multiply. $\begin{aligned} 6{,}742&\\ \underline{\times 23}& \end{aligned}$
${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}\times {3}= {6}$ ${6}$ ${40}\times {3}= {120}$ ${2}$ ${700}\times {3}+100}= {2{,}200}$ ${2}$ ${6{,}000}\times {3}+2{,}000}= {20{,}000}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}\times {20}= {40}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${40}\times {20}= {800}$ ${8}$ ${700}\times {20}= {14{,}000}$ ${4}$ ${6{,}000}\times {20}+10{,}000}= {130{,}000}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $\begin{aligned} 6{,}742& \\ \underline{\times \,\, 23}&\\ 155{,}066& \end{aligned}$